


Karaoke

by machisbxtch



Series: Killugon Drabbles/One-shots w/ @illumisbxtch [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blushing, Confession, Cute, Drinking, F/F, Fem!Gon, Fem!Killua, Fluffy, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Nervousness, One-Shot, Pure, Singing, Song is not mine, Teasing, Wholesome, gon and killua are girls, not enough to get drunk though, tw: happy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machisbxtch/pseuds/machisbxtch
Summary: The gang goes out for karaoke
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Killugon Drabbles/One-shots w/ @illumisbxtch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Karaoke

Killua, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika were all walking on the sidewalk talking and goofing around while they walked to the karaoke place Gon had found while he was out one day.

The sky was a dark royal blue, with the white shiny stars sitting in the sky, and the moon illuminating everyone's features.

Kurapika and Leorio were walking on the left side of Killua and Gon, their hands intertwined together.

"Hey Gon? Does this place serve alcohol?" Killua asked, because if she was going to do what she was planning then she would absolutely need just a little alcohol in her system. No way was she doing this completely sober

"Yea I think they do Kill, why?" Gon asks turning towards her friend

"No reason, I was just kinda in the mood for a few shots. Aren't you as well?" Killua asks turning towards her friend their gazes locking

"Yea I am actually, I'll do some with you" Gon replied.

Without realizing they had both stopped walking staring at each other, their earlier conversation quickly ending as they admired each other subconsciously

"Hurry up lovebirds, we're almost there" They head Leorio say up front

They both snapped out of their trance, their faces flushing bright red. Though Killua's was more apparent

"Coming!" Gon called out while jogging back to catch up with her friends Killua following close behind

\- -

They had finally reached the place, which was actually a bar called Masadora Karaoke. When they walked in they were immediately struck with the scent of alcohol, and body fragrances.

The bar design is what you could call old fashion. The walls were a carob brown, with white and dark red LED lights all around. There were pictures of football team victories, along with pictures of famous singers such as Marilyn Monroe, Beyonce, and more.

The tables were a reddish mahogany color, and the chairs were just a simple brown with a tan cushion.

Kurapika went ahead to grab a table for the four of them, while Killua and Gon went to the bar to grab 8 shots, two for each of them. They walked to the table and sat down the drinks.

"I'm gonna request a song, be right back guys" Killua said turning and walking towards the DJ booth

Everyone was surprised that Killua, the girl who wouldn't go out unless Gon was going out as well, was going to sing in front of a bunch of strangers without anyone begging her to.

Killua walked to the DJ who looked up at her and smiled before speaking

"Hello, beautiful, what song would you like to sing?"

Killua looked down at the song list pointing to a song she said "This one...It's perfect"

She walked back over to the table and sat down next to Gon who slid her shots over to her

"You're gonna do great" Gon said beaming at Killua

The smile that Killua adored and envied at the same time.

The smile that's making Killua sing the song she's about to sing.

The smile that's giving her the courage to sing in a room full of strangers.

The smile that she loved.

\- -

The minutes passed by quickly as more and more people sang. Some even brought their own instrument.

It was only a matter of time before it was Killua's turn to sing. She was practically shaking from the fear of being rejected in front of a crowd of strangers.

There was a fat chance that Gon would reject her, and they would never speak to each other again.

Then there's another chance that Gon would reject her, but they would stay friends though it would never go back to how it was.

Then there's a small slither of hope that Gon would reciprocate her feelings.

A small smile found its way onto her lips at the thought, but it was interrupted when her name was called.

She got out of seat soaking in the cheers, and small words of encouragement from her friends.

When she got on to the stage, Killua finally took in the amount of people who would be watching her confess her feelings to her endearing best friend.

She grabbed the microphone before speaking into it, "So um, this song goes out to someone very special to me" She paused for a second to look at Gon who was giving the pale-skinned girl her undivided attention

"This is for you Gon" Killua said before turning and giving the DJ the signal to start the song

Killua looked down and took a deep breath, holding on to the microphone like her life depended on it.

' _Jenny darling you're my best friend,_

_But there's a few things that you don't know of'_

Killua's eyes darted around trying to find anything to look at other than Gon, because she knew that if she looked at her soulmate's face the little confidence she had would wither away

' _Why I borrow your lipstick so often_

_I'm using your shirt as a pillowcase'_

As the beat dropped Killua finally looked into Gon's eyes, that were wet with unshed tears, she didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

' _I wanna ruin our friendship,_

_We should be lovers instead_

_I don't know how to say this,_

_'Cause you're really my dearest friend'_

Gon had always thought Killua's voice was beautiful, but at this very moment it was more beautiful than it had ever been.

It was captivating. 

The most angelic sound she'd ever heard.

' _Jenny darling you're my best friend,_

_But there's a few things that you don't about'_

As Killua sang, the way people looked at her didn't go unnoticed. She knew she could sing, plenty of people have told her.

Though the people in the bar looked at her like her voice was the best in the world. Maybe it was because she was conveying all of the love she has for Gon into this song.

' _Stealing you stuff now and then,_

_Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me'_

Gon's eyes widened upon hearing that. She noticed that Killua was wiggling her fingers, something she'd do whenever she felt guilty about something.

She wondered what Killua stole, but if she hadn't noticed it must have not been important

_'I wanna ruin our friendship_

_We should be lovers instead_

_I don't know how to say this_

_'Cause you're really my dearest friend_

_I wanna ruin our friendship_

_I don't know how to say this_

_'Cause you're really my dearest friend'_

Gon was ecstatic.

She felt like she had just woken up on Christmas day as a kid.

She'd never believe, not even in a million years that Killua would reciprocate even an inkling of her feelings, but here she was singing in front of a crowd full of strangers to confess her love.

_'_ _Jenny take my hand_

_'Cause we are more than friends_

_I will follow you until the end_

_Jenny take my hand_

_I cannot pretend_

_Why I never like your new boyfriends'_

Killua locked eyes with Gon once again. Everything and everyone else in the room faded out.

Nothing else mattered except them.

A huge smile broke onto Gon's face.

Killua took that as a good sign. Though she noticed that something was different with this smile, something she couldn't make.

She was unsurprised nevertheless, Gon had always been indecipherable.

_'_ _Oh, your love for them won't last long_

_Forget those amigos_

_Oh, your love for them won't last long_

_Forget those amigos_

_Forget those amigos'_

Killua had no reason to worry Gon had forgotten about her past lovers ages ago.

As she finished the song with the last couple of verses everything suddenly faded back in, and Killua realized that she was still staring at Gon the entire time when the song finished.

A light blush settled onto her face as she looked away and sat the microphone down, though it deepened when the everyone in the bar started clapping and cheering for her. She had never in her life gotten praise like this.

She was in the middle of bowing when she felt warm arms around her. Looking up quickly with a smile on her face, because she knew exactly whose warmth that was.

Gon _practically radiated warmth._

Gon _was warmth_

Gon _was the light._

It wasn't long before Gon looked down and trapped Killua in a kiss.

The kiss felt like magic.

It felt like they were lying down in a field full of dark blue lilies and sunflowers, holding hands. They weren't speaking, but they knew exactly what the other was thinking about in that moment.

There were fireworks going off.

Everywhere.

Angels were singing, and speaking.

They were speaking about how the clouds had opened up, and the sun and the moon had come together.

Killua felt on the verge of drowning. Her knees were weak, and the only thing keeping them up were Gon's arms around her. 

She was loving every moment of this. Hoping it would never end.

But all good things come to an end eventually, and the fact that they were in public was enough to make Killua pull back even though she was reluctant to.

Gon looked down and blushed as she said "I like you to Killua. In fact I've liked you for a while, so please go out with me" She said bowing

Killua's face exploded into flames. There was no reason for Gon to do this, she already had an answer to this question, unless...

The white haired girl slapped the raven haired on the head

"Baka. You already know my answer to this, so stop trying to embarrass me. I don't care how pretty you think I look with a blush, stop it." Killua said as she walked around Gon and sat back in her seat with her bangs covering her eyes.

The sun-kissed female was virtually shaking with laughter, as she followed behind Killua.

"I'll never be able to get that past you no matter how much I try, will I? "

"Nope so stop trying, or else I'll never forgive you, and we'll have to break up"

"Awh, but Kill you know I was just kidding right" Gon said just about whining

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like the ending, but I hope you do enjoy the one-shot, and if you have any promts you want me to write just comment or dm me. 
> 
> Until further ado, 
> 
> Toodles! 


End file.
